The present invention relates to a float, particularly for level control in bottles of liquefied gas and the like.
It is known that, currently, floats designed to act as level sensors are increasingly often introduced in bottles of liquefied gases and the like.
Such floats are generally made of expanded materials or by interconnecting molded parts made of plastics, bearing in mind that a density of approximately 0.3 kg/dm3 is required for good operation.
These solutions, which are currently widely adopted, are capable of withstanding limited pressure values but are unable to withstand without deforming higher pressures, such as approximately 50 bar, which would inevitably cause the compression of the float body, with a consequent considerable increase in density and malfunction of the level unit.